gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero of Egypt: Chains of Duat
Hero of Egypt: Chains of Duat is a God-of-War-style third-person action-adventure video game developed and published by Empire Entertainment. The game is the third installment of the Hero of Egypt series, and the first in the series, prequel of the original Hero of Egypt. Loosely based on the Egyptian mythology (and partly Mesopotamian), it is set in Ancient Egypt, with heroism as central motif. The player controls the protagonist, named Imhotep, a priest of the god Osiris, whom seeks revenge against those who killed his family, a quest which will turn to be a quest for heroism. During the game, his glorious-but-tragic past will be revealed to the player. The gameplay is similar to the previous installment, with a focus on combo-based combat, achieved through the player's main weapon — the Egyptian Khopesh — and secondary weapons acquired throughout the game. It features quick time events that require the player to complete game controller actions in a timed sequence to defeat stronger enemies and bosses. The player can use up to four magical attacks as alternative combat options. Gameplay Just like the previous installments, Hero of Egypt: Chains of Duat is a third-person single-player video game viewed from a fixed camera perspective. The player controls the character Kratos in combo-based combat, platforming, and puzzle game elements, and battles foes who primarily stem from Egyptian mythology, including mummies, servants of Seth, serpopards, sphinxes, animal-headed demons, and giant snakes. Combat Imhotep's main weapon is the Egyptian Khopesh, a broad longsword which can also be used as a knife (just like Kratos' Blades of Chaos). As the game progresses, Imhotep also gains a traditional Egyptian Shield, as well as three new weapons - the Daggers of Ramses, the Mace of Narmer and the Katana of Seti. Four magical disciplines are acquired, including the Fire of Seth, the Wind of Shu, the Water of Tefnut and the Soul of Osiris, which, depending on the magic equipped, imbues Imhotep's weapons with that elemental property. For example, the Soul of Osiris imbues Imhotep's weapons with green flames and can unleash souls of the Underworld to briefly attack enemies. The Water of Tefnut also enables Imhotep to breathe underwater, a necessary ability as substantial time may be spent there. Survival Besides the Challenge of the gods mode, once Story Mode is completed for the first time, the player is also allowed to play a new mode called Survival. In this mode, Imhotep enters in a tower where, at each floor, he fights some of the minions he encountered in the game. Once the floor is clear, Imhotep can pass on the next floor. Also, before starting the Survival Mode, the player can choose at least one of the upgrades the player unlocks in the game. Here are the following power-ups: *Egyptian soldiers *Nubian soldiers *Egyptian archers *Nubian archers *Egyptian spearmen *Nubian spearmen *Allied mummies *Allied statues *Health upgrades (x4) *Magic upgrades (x4) *Uraeus snakes *Sentinels of Ra *Health shrines (x3) *Magic shrines (x3) Synopsis Settings As with the previous games in the Hero of Egypt series, Hero of Egypt: Chains of Duat is set in an alternate version of Ancient Egypt, populated by the Gods, mortals and other beings from Egyptian mythology. Game events are set two years before the original Hero of Egypt, since the game starts before Imhotep decided to retire himself and become a priest. The narrative takes place over four weeks; it shifts several times between the present (the fourth week) and past (the preceding three weeks), while the player controls Imhotep in both. Several locations, including the Central Prison of Duat and several real-world locations — including the village of Napata - are included and explored in the game. Plot Prologue The game begins with Osiris being chained on a platform, situated in a Duat. It's shown that Osiris has been imprisoned, chained, and tormented by an unknown lord after the latter defeated him. While someone walks in the shadows (ninja-style lol XD), an henchman of the lord approaches Osiris. Imhotep proceedes to fight Khaba, and manages to have an advantage against him, cutting off an arm of his. Injured, he flees, only to summon various beasts from the Underworld. Khaba continues to taunt Imhotep, and lures him in the Hand of Duat, an horribly monstrous beast summoned with the blood of humans and with his own magic. This forces Imhotep to fight the beast. After a brief struggle, Imhotep reaches up to Khaba and grabs him, tossing him off the beast. Imhotep then dives down after Khaba and, just as the pair smash against a lower platform, he drives his sword into Khaba's chest, killing him instantly. Imhotep then goes and frees Osiris, and then proceedes to head towards the Lord. As soon as he does so, a flashback ensues, explaining all that happened before the battle. Imhotep's revenge The flashback begins with Imhotep entering a market at his home city. Meanwhile, Imhotep returns home from his family, at Thebes. Imhotep then trains with his father, and defeats him. Imhotep and Ahmose fight the traitors, but arrive too late to save Nebet and Satiah, as they are found dead on the border of the pool. This enrages Ahmose and Imhotep who proceed to kill as many traitors as they can. The battle ends on the streets of the city of Busiris where many traitors find their deaths, but so does Ahmose, killed by a traitor as well. Horrified, Imhotep runs and tries to help his father. Descending into Duat The battle with Ankhu Betrayal Back into Duat The final battle Characters Imhotep Protagonist of the series, Imhotep starts his adventures in this game. Ahmose Imhotep's father. Nebet Imhotep's mother. Satiah Imhotep's sister. Tanit Imhotep's love interest. Horembeb One of Egypt's most prestigious generals, he taught Imhotep the art of war when the latter was younger, and when his family gets killed. Taharqa A friend of Imhotep, born in Nubia. A very skilled warrior, Taharqa serves the king of Kush, and fights with an Assegai, the characteristic weapon of African warrior. Osorkon Another friend of Imhotep, born in Libya. Osorkon fights with dual swords, weapons on which he is an expert. It is also revealed that Osorkon is born as a warrior, just like his ancestors. Abdemon Another friend of Imhotep, and an extremely wealthy king of Cyprus. Ankhu A respected soldier of Egypt, he attended Horembeb in forming Imhotep in the body, while the latter was also being formed by Ankhu himself in intellectual fields. Soon, howerer, while Imhotep was going to come at age, he learned about Imhotep's curse inflicted by Seth since he was an born. This instillated fear inside Ankhu, whom was later seduced by Seth, whom took him as a servant of his. Since the mark Seth gave Imhotep via the scorpion was supposed to kill him, or render him his servant in case of survival, if Imhotep lost his human family he would give in the darkness, in a way or another. Thus, Seth ordered Ankhu to lead an invasion in the family mansion, while all family members were inside. This caused Imhotep to feel anger and hatred for the first time, as he swore on his dying father that his whole family would have their revenge. Setna Final boss of the game. Setna is an inhabitant of Duat, the Egyptian Hell. He initially helps Imhotep and his friends break into Duat to rescue his sister Benerib, but later reveals his true colors as the mastermind behind the entire ordeal. Bosses *'Khaba': Henchman of the mysterious Lord, he is the first boss of the game, although not chronologically. *'Nikaure': *'Shubnefer': *'Matathoth': *'Aknem': *'Khamudi': *'Mentuhotep': *'Huy': Henchman of Ankhu, he is the last boss before Ankhu. He is a tall, fat and strong man, with a more-than-average intelligence. He is considered Ankhu's most trusted henchman, and fights with a chained sword. He is killed by Imhotep, whom rips off his head and then takes the Red Ankh's Key, which will lead him to Ankhu. *'Ankhu': Former master of Imhotep, Ankhu is (apparently) responsible of the death of Imhotep's family. *'Nanakhut': *'Kapes': *'Setna': Final boss of the game. Imhotep's arsenal Weapons Egyptian Khopesh Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Kemetic Fury'': A quick combo that hits the target. Square, square, square, square *''Kemetic Fury (Air): A quick airborne combo. '''Jump, square, square, square' *''Bravery of Horus'': A powerful but slow overhead attack. Triangle *''Bravery of Horus (Air): Airborne version of the Bravery of Horus. '''Jump, triangle' *''Kemetic Rage'': A powerful attack to damage enemy defenses. Hold triangle *''Plume of Maat'': A quick and powerful combo ending in an explosive finish. Square, square, triangle *''Double jump'': While in the air, press X to gain more height. X''' *''Evade'': Allows Imhotep to dodge incoming enemy attacks. This works for all weapons. '''Right stick Level 2 *Cost: 1'500 orbs *Power: 150% *''Spirit of Geb'': A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish. Triangle, triangle, triangle *''Spirit of Geb (Air): Airborne version of the Spirit of Geb. '''Jump, triangle, triangle' Level 3 *Cost: 2'250 orbs *Power: 200% *''Strenght of Shu'': Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, square *''Dance of death'': Useful combo for critical damage. Square, square, square, square, triangle *''Anger of Isis (Air): Imhotep performs a powerful, airborne multi-hit attack on the enemy. '''Jump, hold square' *''Fall of Ra (Air): Imhotep performs a powerful, airborne overhead attack that slams the enemy on the ground. '''Jump, hold triangle' Level 4 *Cost: 3'750 orbs *Power: 250% *''Fury of Nut'' (air): A Multi-hit air attack ends with an explosive finish. Square, square, square, hold triangle *''Wrath of Osiris'': Imhotep performs a powerful multi-hit attack after evading. Evade, hold square *''Wrath of Ra'': Imhotep performs a very powerful attack after evading. Evade, hold triangle *''Ascension of Thoth'': Simultaneously launches Imhotep and enemies into the air. Evade, hold X Level 5 *Cost: 9'000 orbs *Power: 300% *''Blessing of Osiris'': Enemies drop Green Orbs when hit while Curse of Seth is active. Egyptian Shield Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Defence: 100% *Block usage: 100% *''Block'': Allows to block incoming attacks. R1 *''Revenge of the Pharaoh'': Allows to shove an attack just before the enemy attack connects. R1 Level 2 *Cost: 1'500 orbs *Defence: 150% *Block usage: 75% *''Temperance of Horus'': A counterattack after parrying your foe. Parry, R1 *''Spirit of Horus'': A simple counterattack after parrying your foe. Parry, square Level 3 *Cost: 7'250 orbs *Defense: 200% *Block usage: 50% *''Wrath of Horus'': A powerful counterattack after a parrydate. Gives an opening for opponents. Parry, then triangle Mace of Narmer Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Strenght of Narmer'': A quick combo that hits the target. Square, square, square, square, square *''Strenght of Narmer (Air): Airborne version of the Strength of Narmer. '''Jump, square, square, square' *''Bravery of Narmer'': A powerful but slow overhead attack. Triangle *''Bravery of Narmer (Air): Airborne version of the Bravery of Narmer. '''Jump, triangle' *''Rage of Narmer'': A powerful attack to damage enemy defenses. Hold triangle *''Valor of Narmer'': A quick and powerful combo ending in an explosive finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *Cost: 2'500 orbs *Power: 200% *''Spirit of Narmer'': A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish. Triangle, triangle, triangle *''Spirit of Narmer (Air): Airborne version of the Spirit of Narmer. '''Jump, triangle, triangle' *''Strenght of Narmer'': Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, square *''Anger of Narmer'': Useful combo for critical damage. Square, square, square, square, triangle. Level 3 *Cost: 4'500 orbs *Power: 300% *''Wrath of Narmer'': Imhotep performs a powerful multi-hit attack after evading. Evade, hold square *''Fury of Ra'': Imhotep performs a very powerful attack after evading. Evade, hold triangle *''Ascension of Narmer'': Simultaneously launches Imhotep and enemies into the air. Evade, hold X *''Blessing of Isis'': Enemies drop Blue Orbs when hit while Curse of Seth is active. Daggers of Ramses Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *Item usage: 100% *''Flying daggers'': Imhotep launches a dagger for every time the Square button is pressed. Tap Square *''Succession of daggers'': Imhotep launches a line of three daggers at different directions and targets. Triangle Level 2 *Cost: 2'500 orbs *Power: 200% *Item usage: 75% *''Jumping daggers'': Imhotep jumps in the air and throws three daggers at different directions. Jump, triangle *''Succession of daggers'' has an upgrade of five daggers. Level 3 *Cost: 4'000 orbs *Power: 300% *Item usage: 50% *''Dagger slash'': Imhotep slashes through the target with his daggers, inflicting a three-hit damage. Hold triangle *''Succession of daggers'' has an upgrade of seven daggers. *''Jumping daggers'' has an upgrade of five daggers. Katana of Seti Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Power of Seti'': a basic combo that deals moderate damage. Square, square, square, square *''Rage of Seti'': a slow, but powerful combo with higher damage. Triangle, triangle, triangle Level 2 *Cost: 2'500 orbs *Power: 150% *''Marvel of Seti'': Imhotep creates a flying slash that damages the enemy. Hold triangle Level 3 *Cost: 5'000 orbs *Power: 200% *''Rage of Seti'': Imhotep can cancel his attacks, launching himself and the enemy in the air. X during a combo Level 4 *Cost: 7'000 orbs *Power: 250% *''Torment of Seti'': Imhotep stabs a single enemy in front of him, and then slashes him up. Hold Square Level 5 *Cost: 8'000 orbs *Power: 300% *''Retribution of Seti'': Imhotep slams his katana on the ground, creating a giant slash that damages all enemies in front of him. Hold O Magic Fire of Seth The Fire of Seth imbues Imhotep's weapons with intense flames, and enables him to create devastating explosions of fire. Incinerated enemies yield Gold Orbs. The player can select the Fire of Seth with L1 + left directional button. Level 1 *Orb costs: n/a *''Inferno of Seth'' (Khopesh Sword): Imhotep slams his sword down creating a fiery explosion. L2 + Square *''Laugh of Seth'' (Daggers of Ramses): Imhotep jumps high in the air, and throws three daggers which explode on the ground. Jump, L2 + Square Level 2 *Orb costs: 1'000 orbs *''Destruction of Seth'' (Mace of Narmer): Imhotep slams his mace on the ground, creating three fire pillars in succession. L2 + Square *''Slash of Seth'' (Katana of Seth): Imhotep swings his katana three times in succession, creating three powerful red slashes of fire. L2 + Square *''Laugh of Seth'' upgraded to five daggers. Level 3 *Orb costs: 3'000 orbs *''Triumph of Seth'' (Curse of Seth + Khopesh Sword): Imhotep slams his sword on the ground, creating a large pillar of fire. L2 + Triangle *''Chaos of Seth'' (Curse of Seth + Katana of Seti): Imhotep impales his katana on the ground, creating a huge fire explosion. L2 + Triangle Wind of Shu The Wind of Shu electrifies Imhotep's weapons and enables powerful lightning magic. Electrocuted enemies yield Blue Orbs. The player can select the Wind of Shu with L1 + up directional button. Level 1 *Orb costs: n/a *''Reckoning of Shu'' (Katana of Seti): Imhotep impales his katana on the ground, creating an enormous vortex of wind around him. L2 + Square *''Vengeance of Shu'' (Daggers of Seth): Imhotep jumps in the air and launches three daggers, which electrify enemies that are hit. X, L2 + Square Level 2 *Orb costs: 1'000 orbs *''Despair of Shu'' (Katana of Shu): Imhotep impales the opponent with his sword and electrifies him. It is very likely that the enemy may explode, and that nearby enemies may be electrified, as well. L2 + Square *''Torment of Shu'' (Mace of Narmer): Imhotep slams his mace on the ground, creating various pillars of electricity. L2 + Square *''Vengeance of Shu'' upgraded to five daggers. Level 3 *Orb costs: 3'000 orbs *''Wrath of Shu'' (Curse of Seth + Katana of Seti): Imhotep impales his katana on the ground, creating a huge lightning field that electrifies all enemies on screen. L2 + Triangle *''Thunder of Shu'' (Curse of Seth + Khopesh Sword): Imhotep raises his sword on the air, and a thunderbolt descends upon him, creating an explosion that blinds nearby enemies. L2 + Triangle Water of Tefnut The Water of Tefnut gives Imhotep the power of ice, freezing shockwave attacks, and the ability to breathe underwater. Freezed enemies yield random coloured Orbs. The player can select the Water of Tefnut with L1 + right directional button. Level 1 *Orb costs: n/a *''Blast of Tefnut'' (Khopesh Sword): Imhotep impales his sword on the ground, creating deadly ice shards. L2 + Square *''Destiny of Tefnut'' (Katana of Seti): Imhotep impales the enemy with his katana, freezing him on place. Bosses take less time to unfeeze. L2 + Square Level 2 *Orb costs: 1'000 orbs *''Despair of Tefnut'' (Daggers of Ramses): Imhotep jumps in the air and launches three daggers, which briefly freezes enemies that are hit. X, L2 + Square *''Rage of Tefnut'' (Mace of Narmer): Imhotep slams his mace on the ground, creating a powerful spike against enemies in front of him. L2 + Square Level 3 *Orb costs: 3'000 orbs *''Storm of Tefnut'' (Curse of Seth + Khopesh Sword): Imhotep uses his sword to summon a tempest of ice that has the power to freeze and damage multiple enemies. L2 + triangle *''Wrath of Tefnut'' (Curse of Seth + Katana of Seth): Imhotep impales his katana on the ground, creating spikes that greatly damage all enemies around him. L2 + Triangle *''Despair of Tefnut'' upgraded to five daggers. Soul of Osiris The Soul of Osiris imbues Imhotep's weapons with the green flames of the souls of the dead, enabling him to summon spirits and the Wrath of Nephtys to vaporize his enemies. Vaporized enemies yield Green Orbs. The player can select the Soul of Osiris with L1 + down directional button. Level 1 *Orb costs: n/a *''Sorrow of Osiris'' (Khopesh Sword): Imhotep summons three warriors made of their own souls, whom assist Imhotep by attacking nearby enemies. L2 + Square *''Terror of Osiris'' (Daggers of Ramses): Imhotep jumps in the air and launches three daggers, which summon souls of the dead that attack enemies that are hit. X, L2 + Square Level 2 *Orb costs: 1'000 orbs *''Rage of Osiris'' (Mace of Narmer): Imhotep slams his mace on the ground, summoning a hand that slams upon enemies in front of Imhotep. L2 + Square *''Curse of Osiris'' (Katana of Seti): Imhotep impales the opponent, draining part of his health. L2 + Square Level 3 *Orb costs: 3'000 orbs *''Agony of Osiris'' (Curse of Seth + Khopesh Sword): Imhotep raises his sword in the air, and summons various souls of the dead that attack enemies all around him. *''Torment of Osiris'' (Curse of Seth + Katana of Seti): Imhotep impales his katana on the ground, unleashing monstrous hands to decimate enemies surrounding him. L2 + Triangle Relics Claws of Bastet Curse of Seth Enemies *'Barbarian warrior': wields a broadsword and a shield, but are quite easy to defeat. *'Barbarian archer': is able to shoot for far away, but he only fires normal ammunition. *'Barbarian axeman': a bit stronger than his warrior version, wields a shield as well. *'Barbarian general': a lot stronger than the axeman, he uses a longsword, and wields a large armor and shield. *'Undead sentry': undead army of Duat. The most common type of enemies will achieve extraordinary amount of units on the screen (about 40) *'Undead legionnary': lite branch of undead warriors guarding Olympus. *'Undead archer': undead female archers of Duat. *'Undead guardian': shielded undead defender of Duat. *'Mummy': moves slowly, but his attack strength and health values are quite high. Attacks with claws and grab Imhotep absorbing his health. *'Sand scorpion': human-sized scorpion that can sting Imhotep, or poison him with a stronger but slower sting. *'Anubis demon': taller and bulkier than a human, possesses a moderate strength, and attack Imhotep with his *'Minion of Seth': attacks with a knife, has high health values and can perform a pair of combos. *'Servant of Duat': a corrupted warrior who attacks with khopesh and shield, he can also perform some combos. *'Scythed servant': a scythe-armed version of the servant of Duat, he is a quite swift and powerful. *'Servant archer': a bow-armed version of the servant of Duat, fires default arrows, but his attack is stronger. *'Hammer servant': an hammer-armed version of the servant of Duat, he is quite slow but powerful. *'Axe mummy': a mummy armed with an Egyptian axe, a bit slow but quite strong. *'Giant snake': this giant snake can bite-and-grab Imhotep, or use his bladed tail to slash him. *'Rock snake': unlike his standard counterpart, it can use his tail to smash the ground. *'Uraeus snake': unlike his other counterparts, it can spit fire, adding fire damage. *'Stone golem': can create small earthquakes, and possesses great attack and health values. *'Sand golem': faster, but weaker than the stone golem. *'Crystal golem': much stronger than the strong golem, can also create shard-filled earthquakes. *'Fire golem': quite stronger than the stone golem, both in attack and health, as well as in defense. *'Black golem': smaller than the stone golem, it hovewer possesses high health values. *'Living statue': can attack with their bare hands, and, being made in stone, have high health values. *'Dark mummy': stronger than a regular mummy, can even execute a powerful grab attack. *'Fire mummy': as strong as a regular mummy, can also grab to Imhotep "explode" against him, dealing fire damage. *'Sentinel': a large, four-legged creature, made entirely in metal and with the head of a falcon, can spit fireballs from his large mouth. *'Tomb creeper': a terrifying creature that can attack with its claws. It always does more than an attack. *'Scorpion demon': a human fused with a scorpion (or a crab), attacks with his claw-hands. *'Scarab demon': possess enormous shield that also use as claws. *'Egyptian wraith': a female demon that can attack with her claws. *'Demon scarab': A four legged blue scarab that can attack with its claws (its third pair of legs). Challenge of the Gods Dubbing Bonus contents Costumes Soundtracks Trophies *Bronze **'Fatality!': Execute one enemy. **'That's Gonna leave a Mark': Spill 500 Buckets of blood on Imhotep. **'Tell Me How You Really Feel': Kill 50 enemies using the Curse of Seth. **'Strike Three!': Ring out any enemy with a throw. **'Tomato blood': Grab an enemy and punch him to death. **'Level up!': Upgrade any weapon or magic. **': **': **': **': **': **'I'm Catman!': Acquire the claws of Bastet. *Silver **'Eye See You': Collect all of the 20 Eyes of Horus. **'Cutie Little Snakes': Collect all of the 20 Royal Uraeuses. **'Fully Loaded': Completely upgrade Imhotep. **': **'Saving a God': Defeat Khaba and the Hand of Duat. **': Defeat Nikaure. **': Defeat Shubnefer. **': Defeat Matathoth. **': Defeat Ptahotep. **'Can't Beat the Original': Defeat Khamudi. **': *Gold **': Defeat Mentuhotep. **'Don't Lose your head!': Defeat Huy. **': Defeat Ankhu. **': Defeat Nanakhut. **': Defeat Kapes. **'Hero of the Underworld': Defeat Setna. **' **''' **' **' **' *Platinum **'Champion of Duat''': Collect all Throphies. Gallery See also *Hero of Egypt Category:Hero of Egypt Category:God of War Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Empire Entertainment